An Akatsuki Special: Valentine's Day
by Dokuji-Chan
Summary: Pein and Konan organize a day for Akatsuki couples to enjoy each other and have fun. Everyone is excited except for Deidara. Deidara and Sasori recently had a fight and continue arguing on the same topic. Is it over for them or will their love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

This story started off as a mere idea between the authors Dokuji-Chan and BlackRoseGuardian

(Feel free to check either of our profile's out)

Anyhow, we collaborated and wrote this story over PMs.

Enjoy the first chapter!

Chapter 1

It was a normal day for the Akatsuki or so they thought. Pein had called in emergency meeting for all the members. The members began to pile into the room with their partner/lover. Deidara and Sasori walked in separately aside from the fact that they were dating. The blond and the redhead had a fight over a day ago and had yet to make up. They sat on opposite ends of the room. The fight had been really Hidan's fault. The blond and albino had been hanging out when Sasori walked by asking for Deidara to go with him. Hidan did not want the blond to go so he yelled at the puppeteer; Said puppet master lost his temper and accidentally hit Deidara. When he tried to apologize Deidara got angry and left. So now Deidara is regretting his actions and Sasori is pissed at the blond for the way he acted towards him.

"I now call this meeting to order!" Pein shouted through all the ruckus. Everyone immediately shut up and stared intently at their leader.

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and the Akatsuki will spend it with their lover. "Pein announced, "You all have the day off as off today. To make up for the pain the Uke's will go through you also have the next few days off." Everyone cheered aside from the blond and redhead.

"I'm not spending any time with that man beater"! Declared a very stubborn Deidara.

"Man? What man? All I see is a drama queen who wishes they were a man from where I'm sitting. Wow I hit you big deal. I said I was sorry, but you refuse to accept my apology. And if there's anyone in this room whom you should be mad at it should be that walking zombie over there, it's his fault after all." Sasori shot back.

"Fuck you puppet boy. I fucking resent that you fucking fucker!" Shouted a pissed off Hidan.

"You have quite the vocabulary for someone of you status Hidan. Did you learn it over night?" Taunted Sasori.

"Of course, it's about time you recognized my abilities as far greater than yours." Prided a certain idiot. Looking around he saw his friends either full out snickering or trying to suppress it. Even Kakuzu was shaking in amusement.

"What-HEY YOU BASTARD!" He glared as Sasori smirked.

"Everyone quiet down. Hidan, yes you are an idiot for falling for that. And Deidara, you AND Sasori will be participating in this activity Konan and I have set up. AND IF YOU DARE DEFY ME THEN YOU BOTH WILL BE GETTING A FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASSES YOU"LL FEEL AS IF YOU"RE TWO PREGNANT WOMEN WITH MORNING SICKNESS! Do I make myself clear?" He finished off calmly to the trembling mess that was once Sasori and Deidara.

"Y-y-yes Pein." They both stuttered out in sync.

"Good. Dismissed." He said as everyone filed out of the meeting room.

Everyone got up and followed their partner out of the room. Deidara stood far away from Sasori but still followed him. A scowl was evident on his pretty boy face.

"Do you think they will break up?" Konan whispered to Pein.

"No, Sasori loves him too much for that to happen." the Carrot top replied.

"Deidara tends to be a hardhead though..."

"Mostly he'll see through it."

"Or Sasori will rips open his skull for him to see it!" the bluenette replied. Pein chuckled lightly nodding his head.

With The Uke's

"Come on Dei stop being so stubborn and forgive him already." Scolded Itachi.

"No I don't wanna!"

"Dei Dei if you forgive Sasori Tobi will share his candy and yaoi manga with you!"

"No means- Wait yaoi? What yaoi Tobi?" Deidara asked as he, Itachi, and Hidan stared at him in shock. Who ever thought sweet, lovable, gullible old Tobi knew anything about yaoi of all things?

"Yeah! Tobi has all kinds of yaoi. I got the fluffy kind. Oh oh I also have hardcore with like bondage and toys and stuff! Tobi loves yaoi!" he says with hearts in his eyes.

"Do you have vampire yaoi Tobi huh huh huh?! I would fucking love that! Especially the bondage with the whips and chains! "Gushed Hidan

"Tobi even has that too!"

"Can I fucking borrow your manga please Tobi?!" He begged on his knees.

"Sure Hi-Chan!" And then Tobi and Hidan proceeded to go into the corner to talk and read about yaoi. While in the meantime Deidara and Itachi sweat dropped as they watched them.

"Um Tachi?"

"Yeah?"

"What were we talking about?"

"I-I can't remember."

"Tachi?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go read yaoi with them too?"

"...Hell yeah…" And the four yaoi fanboys read yaoi like there was no tomorrow that is until they were caught by…

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING?!" Boomed Pein's almighty voice. The four Uke's jumped slightly and turned to face the door. The books were dropped as a fierce embarrassed blushed appeared on their face.

"N-nothing, un!" Deidara squeaked as he reached for his book. The other Uke's nodded in agreement.

"Is that so, 'Tachi?" The gruff voice of Kisame questioned from behind Pein.

"This is none of your concern Kisame." The Uchiha turned his head and grasped his book tightly. He gasped as he was pulled up by two muscular arms.

"You're going to have to be punished, 'Tachi." the shark purred huskily into the ravens ear. The Uchiha blushed as he was dragged out of the room.

"Uh this isn't what it looks like Pein un!"

"Then what is it that I'm seeing Deidara."

"We were uh just practicing un!"

"PRACTICING!?"

"Un"

"For?"

"We were practicing knew sex positions and stuff for our partners! Like in this book the seme is tied to the bed with a gag in his mouth and being tortured with various toys while the uke is on top-

"OH OH don't forget the fucking vampire yaoi were the seme goes after the unsuspecting uke takes him to his lair has his way with him as his sex slave and drinks his blood after every climax in a fit of passion-Wait un what about the one when the uke kidnaps the one he has feelings for and he knows the seme feels the same way but he just didn't know how to go about it so they fuck like rabbits on every surface-" Tobi, Hidan, and Deidara all chimed in until they were interrupted.

"ENOUGH! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW ALL ABOUT THE DETAILS OF THOSE BOOKS YOU READ. BE LUCKY I DON'T TAKE THEM AND BURN THEM ALL! MY EARS! THEY'RE BLEEDING!" Pein yelled running out of the room with his hands covering his ears and completely forgetting why he went inside in the first place.

"What now un?"

"Wanna go fucking see what Itachi and Kisame do behind closed doors you guys...?

"Tobi does!

"Sure un."

"Well then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hidan says running towards Kisame and Itachi room with Deidara and Tobi in tow. The Uke's neared room and moaning could be heard.

"Kis-sa... ah... I...oh...Kisa-oh...me," Itachi moaned. "I... ohhh...I'm... c-cum-ing! AH!"

"Cum for me dear Itachi." Kisame purred.

The Uke's glanced at one another and nodded. Hidan reached for the door, twisted the knob and opened it enough for them all to see.

In the room the lights were on, the floor was littered with clothes and on the bed were the weasel and fish fucking like rabbits.

Itachi was underneath Kisame moaning loudly and lustfully. His right leg was propped up on Kisame's right shoulder. His hands were pinned to the bed by Kisame's firm grip. A thin line of drool escaped his lips.

Kisame was sweating greatly; his usually spiky hair was strewn all over his head. He pounded into Itachi with brute yet delicate force causing the Uchiha to moan loudly.

"Ki-ah same!" Itachi gasped releasing his white essence over him and his lover.

"oh!" groaned Kisame lustfully, "You're so tight, Itachi. ahh..."

"M-make me hard again. ahh! I-I want to ride you." Itachi lowered his leg and slipped out of Kisame, a trail of cum followed. Kisame propped himself up by his elbows and the Uchiha began to lower himself on his rock. He stopped midway and glanced at the door Sharingan ablaze.

"Get out now!" He growled. The Uke's shut the door quickly.

"Tobi has to go to Zetsu because Tobi has a problem bye!" Tobi shouted and ran down the hall.

"Well I'm going to my Kuzu, see you fucktards later!" Hidan shouted running to look for his mate.

"Well I'm going to... my room." Deidara moped to Sasori and his shared room. He stormed in and dropped on his bed.

"Deidara, you're so hard wanting me to... take care of it?" Sasori purred.

"Yes, un!" thought Deidara.

"No," the blond responded. "I can take of it myself." The blond kicked off his pants and gripped his erection.

If he thinks I'm going to give in to him just like that he's sadly mistaken. I can take care of this all by myself, but why not have some fun with him while I'm at it?

Grabbing hold of my erection I start moving my hand in an up and down motion. I feel his eyes roaming over my body. But I'm not giving in to him. I'll have Sasori begging for me on his knees before I do it to him.

I'm so close I can feel it. Just a little bit longer. My movements get faster and my breathing erratic. I can hear a hitch in Sasori's breathe. Now I definitely know that he has been watching me.

Well then, I believe it's time for the grand finale then. Snaking one of my hands up to my nipples and pulling it caused my undoing. Biting my lip as my release hit me full force, I let out a loud moan of pleasure. One, two, three, long and sticky spurts of cum shot out and coated my hands chest.

Looking at Sasori, I see that he can barely stop fidgeting and that he has a hard on. Our eyes lock onto each other, and slowly I get up, grabbing a piece of the blanket to clean myself off without taking my eyes off of him. Getting up I walk past him without looking back and said "I hope you enjoyed the show Danna." Then I leave the room to take a shower leaving a horny Sasori to fend for him…

Sasori glared at the ground in shock. 'I knew the show was for me,' he thought, 'he did this on purpose... that brat.'

"You won't get away with that." The puppeteer grumbled standing up. He crept over to the bathroom and picked the lock.

He slowly entered the room without making any noise that might give him away.

Deidara had his back to Sasori and was unsuspecting of anything that might happen.

The puppeteer took a step forward and shot out his stomach coil. It wrapped around Deidara's stomach and arms holding him in place.

"I knew you would come, Danna." Deidara whispered, "Let me go, un. I can't and won't help you, un."

"That's not your decision to make brat." Sasori sneered as he turned the blond around.

A look of defiance crossed the blonde's face, his nose scrunched up and he went into full pouting mode. His towel rode dangerously low on his hips.

Pulling my towel from around my waist he whispers in my ear:

"Let's get you cleaned up."

He says as he pushes me forward & maneuvers me to the tub. He doesn't take his eyes off of me. He knows not to. The showers ready & now we are both inside. I pull away so we are face to face. I know he's going to get pay back, so better stay on guard. And as usual he knows exactly what I'm thinking. He smirks and before I could give him a smartass retort, he starts talking.

"What's the matter Dei-da-ra you can't take the heat?"

"Try asking yourself that, un."

"Don't be that way I just want to get you cleaned up."

"Whatever I think I can do that myself."

"Nonsense turn around and grab that soap for me so I can wash your back." He asks smoothly. Reluctantly, I do as he asks out of the kindness of my heart, but apparently that was the STUPIDEST thing that I'd EVER done. Once my back was turned he had me pushed up against the wall & at his mercy...

Sasori rubbed his knee against Deidara's bare crotch.

"No Danna!" Deidara screamed, "No stop, un!" He tried to push the redhead away.

The redhead grabbed Deidara's hands and pinned them above his head.

"We'll just play it my way whether you like it or not." Sasori whispered seductively in the blond's ear. The bomber blushed and turned his head.

"No," his lip trembled and tears built up in his eyes. "I don't want this, un. G-get away."

"Well I really don't care." Sasori flipped the blond over and pressed his hardened rock against the blonde's bare bottom. He thrusted, rubbing dryly on his ass.

"Ahh... s-stop." I cried out.

"Now why would I do that? Don't you like it Dei-da-ra? I know that you do. You like how I push up against your tight ass each time. How I tease you and have you begging for me. You love it. Do you really want me to stop? "He whispers in my ear.

How does he expect me to answer when he keeps rubbing up against me? I bite my lip to keep the sounds I desperately want to unleash from being heard. I don't think I can take much more of this. I moan. I'm so close; I'm so close to my release. I'm gonna, I'm gonna c-. And then nothing. Where did he go? I peak outside of the shower and there he is. Fully dressed as he smirks at me. He turns away and opens the door, but before he leaves he looks over his shoulder and says:

"We'll finish this later." And he's out the door. Damn it, I say as I look down I'm still hard.

Well as the saying goes pay backs a bitch...

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

This story started off as a mere idea between the authors Dokuji-Chan and BlackRoseGuardian

(Feel free to check either of our profile's out)

Anyhow, we collaborated and wrote this story over PMs.

Enjoy the second chapter!

Chapter 2

The Next Day...

"Is everybody ready?" Pein questioned holding onto Konan's hand.

All the other couples nodded, they each held hands except for Deidara and Sasori. The artist couple faced away from each other.

"Sasori and Deidara," The leader called out. "you must hold hands."

"I don't want to hold hands with that asshole, un!" Deidara exploded.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual." Sasori snorted, "I wouldn't want to hold hands with a guy who uses his hand mouths to give himself blowjobs."

"As if you wouldn't if you were me, Un!" the blond retorted with a bright red blush.

"NO MORE FIGHTING!" Konan shouted as she smacked both the blond and redhead.

"Owwww!" They both exclaimed.

"Now hold hands unless you want a repeat performance."

"Fine." Hesitantly they both brought their hands together flinching slightly when they felt that familiar spark they usually experienced, bringing on the memories they had from before. Looking at each either as they both kept their gazes locked on each other, but all too soon it broke as they turned their heads away from one another.

"Good now let's get going everyone!" As everyone had their significant others by their side, they began leaving out of their home.

"It seems they're finally making progress." Pein noted.

"They can't stay away from each other; they're made for one another..." Konan said.

Later

"We're here everybody!" Konan announced, "OMIGOSH I'M SO EXCITED!" The paper goddess squealed and grabbed Pein's arm tightly.

"This is a-"

"Hot springs, un!" Deidara jumped up and down, he grasped Sasori's hand and ran to the entrance.

"D-Deidara," Sasori stuttered as he entered through the wooden sliding doors.

"Come on Danna, let's get registered." Deidara tugged Sasori towards the counter.

Everyone followed behind them. A few minutes later everyone had registered into rooms in the same hall.

"Wah!" Deidara glanced around the small nostalgic room. the blond spun in slow circles towards the open screen doors.

"It's beautiful," Sasori padded towards Deidara. He wrapped his arms around the blond, his blonde. "You're beautiful. Deidara, I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to hit you. It's all my fault, I-I... What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"Love me, un." Deidara wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck and pressed his lips together.

"Gladly," Sasori smirked against the blonde's lips. He snaked his arms to Deidara's backside and squeezed the soft, round buns he adores.

"Mmm..."

"You like that Dei?"

"Yes."

"Do you want more?" He whispers while biting on Deidara's neck leaving hickies behind.

"Please..."

"Please what Dei?"

"More Sasori..."

"As you wish."

After that, Sasori slams his and Deidara's lip together in a lip bruising kiss. Sticking his tongue inside the moist cavern, they begin to fight for dominance. But of course, Sasori won the battle of tongues. Still connected together, Sasori backs them up until they fall onto the soft mattress. Soon clothes were shed and they were both naked from head to toe. Nips and licks were given as love bites of different shapes and sizes were given to one another. The only thing that could be heard within the room was their moans of pleasure.

Slicking his fingers up with some lube, Sasori prods Deidara's entrance, slowly relaxing the muscles, he pushes a finger in. Deidara moans out and soon one finger becomes three as he slammed them inside of him at a fast pace. Pulling them out, he lubes his member and gently enters the tight heat. Pulling out, then back inside, Sasori picks up speed as he gains the right rhythm.

"AHH! Sasori...!"

'Hahh hold on Dei. Just a little bit longer."

The bed starts to rock and the headboard bangs into the wall from the pure force of the thrusts from Sasori. Deidara screams out as he's writhing in immense pleasure. Sasori grabs he's cock and strokes him to completion as they both get ready to cum. Locking eyes, the pair reach their climax together as Deidara cums on both their chests and in Sasori's hand, while Sasori empties his essence within him. Pulling out, Sasori brings Dei towards him.

"I love you Danna."

"Love you too Dei. Let's rest for a while, and then we can meet up with the others at the spring."

"Kk..." And soon they both fall into a peaceful sleep.

"Neh! Pein I want to go to the private spring in our room," Konan pouted. "I don't want to join the others yet~"

"Anything for my little angel." Pein purred nipping at Konan's neck. Konan instinctively leaned forward and moaned into Pein's ear. Pein felt the soft round behind of Konan, he softly squeezed it and Konan yelped out surprised.

"Don't tease me!" Konan nipping on Pein's ear pulling each piercing into to her plump, moist lips and sucking on them. The paper angel dropped her hand down to Pein's pants and massaged the visible bulge.

"Ah~ Konan," Pein moaned. He took steps backwards until he felt the post of the bed hit the back of his legs. He leaned back and Konan followed. Pein led Konan unto the bed; he lay on his back as Konan crouched over him panting.

"I'll make you feel real good my love," Konan hissed seductively. "Really good." The paper angel positioned herself over the bulge on his pants and sat on top. She moved forward and back at a slow pace, panting and caressing her bosoms.

Before Konan knew it, she was flipped over with her hands held above her while Pein was grinding his erection into her.

"Ahh...!"

"You like that?" He says as he rips off her blouse and bra begin sucking on her nipples.

"Yes Pein give me more!"

"I'll give you so much you won't know what to do." He whispers in her ear. Leaning up he pulls the rest of her clothes off along with his own.

"How do you want it?"

"Hard and deep. Baby let's forget foreplay for now and just take me please!"

"As you wish Angel..."

Spreading her legs apart and positioning himself at her wet entrance, he slams in home. Without giving her time to adjust knowing she wouldn't need it, he pounds into her from the start. The loud slapping sounds fill the room as Pein picks up speed making Konan scream in pleasure.

"AHHH, PEIN!" She calls out as her dams finally break, soon causing Pein to go over the edge.

"Konan...!" He moans out splashing his seed throughout her body.

"Let's play like this for a while." Konan says with a yawn before Pein could pull out.

"Sure Angel." He smiles.

Meanwhile with Kakuzu and Hidan

"Kuzu!" Hidan whined, "Hurry the fuck up or else we won't get to get in the fucking springs!"

"Hidan, you idiot, calm down!" Kakuzu grabbed the loud mouthed albino's head.

"Kuzu!"

"Don't you just want to stay here and...? Play a game." Kakuzu whispered huskily giving Hidan's butt a squeeze.

"Oh Kakuzu, I see where you want to take this." The Jashinist purred. "I like the way you fucking think."

Hidan pulled down Kakuzu's mask and placed a kiss on his lips. Kakuzu pushed his tongue forcefully through Hidan's lips; the albino moaned and opened his mouth giving Kakuzu access to his orifice.

"K-Kuzu~" Hidan moaned rubbing his tongue against Kakuzu's. Kakuzu smirked and bit down onto the albino's lips.

"Mmmm..."

"You want the usual Hidan?"

"F-fuck yes...!"

"Thought so."

After saying that, the stitched man ripped the zealots clothes off and flipped him on his stomach. Within seconds he shoves a lubricated finger inside the tight hole making the man yelp in surprise. One becomes two and two becomes three and soon Hidan is writhing in pleasure and screaming for more. And more is what he got...

"What do you want Hidan?" He teases the silver haired man.

"Damn it Kuzu fuck me~...!"

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yessss...!"

"You asked for it."

Taking his pants off, Kakuzu shoves his hard cock inside the slick entrance making the man underneath him scream in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Harder d-damn it...!"

"Of course."

Pulling out only to the tip, Kakuzu slams back into Hidan and goes faster and harder causing wet slapping sounds to resonate throughout the room. Wrapping his hand around the dripping erection, Kakuzu brings Hidan to his completion while he fills him with hot, sticky cum.

"Mmm Kuzu~...

"Rest Hidan we'll leave in a while."

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3

This story started off as a mere idea between the authors Dokuji-Chan and BlackRoseGuardian

(Feel free to check either of our profile's out)

Anyhow, we collaborated and wrote this story over PMs.

Enjoy the third chapter!

Chapter 3

With Tobi and Zetsu

"Zetsu-san! Tobi wants to play a game!" Tobi grabbed his mask and lowered it.

"I get what game you want to play Tobi~" Zetsu grinned seductively and Kissed the masked man's lip with vigor. Tobi moans into the passionate lip lock as Zetsu invades his mouth. Pulling away for air for a few moments, they come crashing back together. Nips and licks here and a suck and a touch there, it didn't take long for either of them to be rid of their clothes and vulnerable to one another's caresses.

Picking him up, Zetsu lies Tobi on the bed. Their groins rub against each other, causing a pleasurable friction to be felt. Leaning down, he tweaks his nipples then he starts to suck on them.

"Ahhh! Z-zetsu!"

After having some fun with his now puffy, red nipples, Zetsu pulls away to lube his fingers and slowly inserts one of them. Pulling out he adds another one just as carefully as Tobi mewls in pleasure. After preparing him, Zetsu pulls his fingers out and positions himself.

Soon, he pushes in to the hilt and waits for Tobi to adjust. Getting the okay, he pushes in, then back out at a steady pace. Their love making continues until finally they both reach the edge.

"Zetsu...!"

"Tobi..." They moan out as Tobi sprays his cum all over them and Zetsu shoots his seed deep inside the exhausted body. Keeping them connected, Zetsu wraps his arms around Tobi, telling him to sleep for the time being...

With Itachi and Kisame

"What's the matter love?" Kisame wrapped his arms around Itachi, "Is something wrong?"

Itachi stared at his feet and whispered, "Do you love me Kisame?"

"What?"

Itachi pulled away from Kisame and turned to face the blue shark, "Do you love me?"

"I-I-"

"Y-you don't do you?" Itachi glared at the floor, "I always thought that y-you and I could be together forever like Deidara and Sasori. I-I- It hurts to find out that y-you don't love-"

Kisame pulled Itachi's head into his chest, "Stop, say no more. You don't know how much I love you Itachi. I love you. I love you! I love you so much that I feel my heart will burst if I don't tell you constantly and I always tell you. I tell you when you can't hear me because I-I'm scared you wouldn't l-love me back..."

"Kisame!" the weasle pulled the sharks face down and kissed him the man on his lips. "Kisame! I would never hate you, I love you! I love you that if I think of you I start to blush instantly! Kisame, please make love to me~"

"Gladly," purred the blue shark cupping Itachi's cheek in his hands.

Leaning down, the shark kisses Itachi for all he was worth. Unleashing all his love and passion in just that one touch was enough to give the Uchiha his answer. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Kisame guides him towards the bed. Still under a lip-lock, they fall on top of the bed, barely noticing their change in locations.

After several moments they finally pull away panting and trying to catch their breath, before repeating the action again. Coming apart once more, Kisame starts to take things to another level. Slowly but surely he strips Itachi of all his clothing. Starting with the thin fish-net shirt and ending with his black pants. It's not long before they're both bare from head to toe.

Pulling out a jar of lubricant, Kisame slicks his fingers before inserting one inside of Itachi and leans down to ravish his neck with love bites and kisses causing the other to cry out. It's not long before he has all three of his fingers inside of him and has him writhing in pleasure. Finally he lubes his swollen erection and begins pressing it against the prepared entrance. Inch by agonizing inch and he is fully seated within Itachi. Wrapping his arms around his lover Itachi screams and moans as his sweet spot is hit over and over again without mercy. A few more hard thrusts has the two shouting each others names as they cum; Itachi's coating both of their bodies and Kisames dripping steadily from his abused hole.

"I love you Kisame."

"I love you too Itachi." As they fall asleep in one another's arms...

THE NEXT DAY

"Did you all have a good time?" Konan squealed holding on tightly to Pein's arm.

"I think they did, just look at them." Pein insisted hugging his Blue haired angel.

Deidara and Sasori held hands and kissed. Sasori would stop and whisper something in Deidara's ear and he would blush and nod.

Hidan was mumbling curse words at Kakuzu who had told him to stop complaining about his ass.

Tobi and Zestu were standing in an infinite moment of hugging.

Itachi and Kisame were holding hands. The raven haired weasel blushed bright red and Kisame laughed.

"Yeah a very good time."

Chapter 3 end


End file.
